


the burning of icarus but dead serious mhm-hm

by axeidentall



Series: the burning of icarus [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Mild Angst, almost put drista in for shits and giggles, anyways mexican dream rights, but i got lazy, i wrote this in two minutes, mmmm shower thoughts, shitpost, this idea came to me while i was in the shower, watch this be better than the actual icarus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axeidentall/pseuds/axeidentall
Summary: mmm yes this is angsty shit tommy visits the afterlife and sees wilbur,,,kind ofhint, tommy dies and goes to what he thinks is the afterlife. mexican dream, jschlatt and wilbur are playing "poker". chaos
Series: the burning of icarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189835
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	the burning of icarus but dead serious mhm-hm

**Author's Note:**

> u will cry at this. if you do not im marrying ur wife Honestly i would take all the wives but i Would treat them Respectfully because i am not a Bad Bitch
> 
> that is a lie i am a bad bitch. anyway catch this sequel

Tommy wakes up with a gasp, feeling phantom pains on his cheeks from Dream's punches. He lightly taps the parts where he is sore, feeling confused when he pulls his hand away and sees that there are no scars on his once rough knuckles.

He realizes immediately that his surroundings are pure white, nothing more, nothing less; is he hallucinating?

No. The ground beneath him is solid. He pinches himself for good measure.

"Where the fuck am I, then?" He mumbles, rubbing his head.

"CHECKMATE, BITCH!" The cry of the tyrant, evil, cunning businessman Tommy knows as Schlatt echoes through the whiteness. Tommy blinks. 

"WE'RE PLAYING _UNO_ ," his opponent shrieks, "THERE IS NO CHECKMATE." Tommy stares and realizes this is Wilbur Soot, the madman who blew up a country, lost in his own insanity.

Schlatt growls. "FUCK THIS. I'LL KILL YOU." 

"YOU GONNA DOUBLE KILL ME, BITCH?"

"I'LL TURN YOU INTO GGGGHOSTBUR."

"THAT IS SUCH A MOUTHFUL."

"MY DICK IN YOUR MOM'S MOUTH WAS A MOUTHFUL."

"MY MOM IS A SAMSUNG REFRIGERATOR."

Tommy stares again, watching as the two people he once regarded as the most evil villains on the server fought over Uno cards. Upon squinting, he realizes they in fact, have poker chips in front of them, not Uno cards.

"CONNECT FOUR!" A third voice screeches. One that is unique to only one man: the sole visitor in Tommy's exile. He strokes his beard. "I definitely won, hombres."

Schlatt shoves a poker chip up Mexican Dream's nose. "Shut up, burrito bitch."

"Hijo de la chingada ma-"

"What the fuck is going on," Tommy asks, more loudly than he had the first time he spoke.

Wilbur smiles at him. "Welcome to hell, Toms. We have board games, such as the one we're playing right now: Chutes and Ladders."

"Those," Tommy points at the chips, "are from poker."

"Did I fucking stutter."

Distantly, in the world of the living, a sob echoes through the night. Tubbo clenches Tommy's red bandanna close to his chest.

"I hope he's...I hope he's happy, up there, is all," he whispers to Ranboo, who is rubbing circles in his back comfortingly.

Ranboo blinks, staring at the wall. Tubbo looks up, confused.

"What's wrong, Ranboo?"

"Why do I feel like playing poker?"


End file.
